Barbarian Outpost
The Barbarian Outpost is a fenced stronghold which comprises two sections. The first, "outer" section requires the completion of the Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl miniquest to access. The outer section houses nine Barbarians, good for low-level training and Clue scroll drops, and several chickens. An Agility training area may be accessed by squeezing through a pipe in the outer section of the outpost that requires level 35 Agility. The agility course gives 153.5 Agility experience per lap. With an average time of 40 seconds per lap, it is possible to get around 11k Agility experience per hour from this course. Access to the outer section is a requirement of the Scorpion Catcher quest, and access to the inner section is a requirement of the Horror from the Deep quest. Locals will address players who have completed The Fremennik Trials by their Fremennik name. Location The Barbarian Outpost is located north-west of Baxtorian Falls and north of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Outside of the Outpost is the Barbarian Assault activity, and the complex is surrounded by several willow trees. There are four main ways of getting to the Outpost: *Teleport using a games necklace. *Walk from Seers' Village. *Use the shortcut to the north-east of the Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold (level 37 Agility). *Teleport using Barbarian Teleport spell (requires level 75 Magic and Lunar Magicks). The Barbarian Outpost was located east of Ardougne until Witchaven was released. Recommendations for Agility training Items *Food - Most obstacles have the ability to deal damage. However, players with high enough Agility will not fail any obstacles. *Energy potions to run all the time. However, players with high enough Agility will not run out of run energy. *Alternatively, you can get food yourself. Kill the chickens in the outpost, and head outside to chop the trees, then start a fire, and cook the chicken (it heals 3 Hitpoints). This is a good method if you're really planning on not having that much weight. Clothing The use of weight-reducing clothing may help players be able to run for longer. However, a negative weight gives no benefit over having 0 kg, so unless other heavy equipment is worn or heavy items carried which would make players' weight much over 0 kg, there is no need for weight-reducing clothing. In addition, players with high enough of an Agility level may be able to continuously complete the course without running out of energy even when having a very high weight (and not using energy potions). The course The Agility course is most often used by people with an Agility level between 35 and 52. Skullball or Rooftop Agility is actually faster experience at these levels, but the Barbarian course is popular nonetheless, due to it being easier and more well-known than Skullball. As with any Agility course, the most experience is given to the player upon completion of a full lap, so running the course in the intended order is more beneficial than repeating one obstacle. On the course, all obstacles except for the obstacle net and crumbling walls are failable, and deal damage on a failed attempt. Additionally, failure on the Ropeswing or Balancing ledge require the player to climb back up to the obstacle's starting point to regain their position in the course. Completion of a lap without failing a single obstacle cannot be guaranteed until reaching 93 Agility (this can be by a boost such as that given by summer pies). Each lap gives 139.5 Agility experience, including the bonus of 46.2 experience on the last obstacle and may do it in 30–45 seconds. The maximum experience an hour at this course is 16K experience, which is much less than the Wilderness Agility Course. Tip: Some players decide to do only the Ropeswing at lower levels. This is due to the high XP it offers. You do not get the extra 48 XP at end, but the chance of taking damage from the ledge is removed. Trivia *The Barbarian Outpost area is located east of Ardougne in RuneScape Classic, but it was moved when it was added to RuneScape 2. *Only one player may use a rope swing at any one time. Category:Kandarin Category:Quest locations Category:Agility Category:Scorpion Catcher